gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lilyflower422
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bran Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 07:35, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Levels of kinship I have taken the time to remove the exxagerated levels of kinship in the House Lannister-related articles. I mean, listing Tywin as the whatever cousin whatever removed of his own grandchildren, or the level of grandpaternal and grandmaternal cousinship between Cersei and her own children was too much. I have taken time to find out who listed all that and it turned out it was gradual, and it all began with the exaggerated "detail" such as "double grandfather".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 12:54, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Userboxes I'd feel bad if you're just copying my userboxes because they're visible, i.e. Rhaenyra; I mean I want you to support whichever ones you prefer. And if you like a faction that doesn't have a userbox yet just ask us and we'll make one.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :I did just find out about the userboxes last night when I saw your, and some of the other admins', user pages. I had originally copied some, but I figured out that in the source editor if I type in the beginnings of , it will fill in suggestions for me, so I used the preview option to see what came up with different ones. I'm still figuring out how the positioning works, though. *hehe* I hadn't originally put either Rhaenyra/Aegon or the other ones from the books because I wasn't sure what they meant--I haven't read the books, yet, though I'm planning to. I was actually just reading the Laws and Customs article which led me to the article about the Dance of Dragons and I support Rhaenyra's side, based on that. Thank you very much, though! I'll definitely let you know. :) Although, is there a list of userboxes available? ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 06:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Well the thing you have to understand is that the Dance of the Dragons was a very grey war; it's sort of like Season 2, Team Lannister vs King Stannis. Each side has its own heroes and villains. ...Rhaenyra is basically like a female Stannis. Indeed she is Stannis's ancestor (all ''Targaryens and Baratheons descend from her). And the whole thing is the medieval glass ceiling: she's a woman that acts like Stannis or Tywin, and people think she's really insulting...when she doesn't do anything her male counterparts don't do. I.e. there are ''pervasive rumors that she had sex with half the royal court, but no one bats an eye that Aegon II openly had a mistress and bastard children, ignoring his own legal wife and children most of the time. Overall Aegon II was just plain a slimeball - think if Joffrey was actually able to wield a sword (the only nice thing about him is that he wasn't a coward). ......the point is, Aegon II is kind of in the middle, and you either love or hate Rhaenyra. People who "support" the Aegon II faction don't so much support him as they are "anti-Rhaenyra". She does a lot of controversial things which are at times understandable if not actually sympathetic (after she starts winning the war she starts executing many of her enemies ruthlessly, but this makes her lose support). She also basically hired a hit man who killed Aegon II's six year old son in front of his own mother (though she only did this as one for one revenge after Aegon II's brother killed her son under a flag of truce). It needs to be a TV show.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh crud we had a list...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:36, July 7, 2016 (UTC) images Yeah I've been spending most of my nights going episode through episode tagging dark pictures with the category tag "Image (Brighter image needed)" Some I know i won't be able to fix, they are just too dark, but I will definitely try. If you can lighten up character faces and they look much better than the original, just delete the original.. the last the we need is bogging down the Wiki with old image that won't be in use. BUT make sure, the new image is on every page that the old image was on also. If you can't replace it with it's .png form and have to use .jpg (like me..grrr), I have to go thru and make sure the new .jpg image is on every page the png file was also on. Make sense? 16:04, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Images Can you go back back through the images you brightened, and remove the "Brighter image needed" category from the bottom? Thanks :) 04:22, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Also, if I have already lightened images, please don't tweak with them again...and just leave them how they are. Thanks. Also, use your judgement on the brightening. If it's a naturally dark scene...leae it somewhat dark still, but change it so that we can at least see what's gone. :) 04:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Alignments Hey, I've been noticing that you've been altering many of the pages to add an extra space between the Quote template and the character box. While the code is easier to read in the Source editor, it creates a visual problem on the article itself, creating an unnecessary and empty block and pushing the quote a little over half-way beneath the sigils of the heraldry template. I'm not quite sure if there's a policy on this, but it's not at all visually appealing, and based on the articles of this wiki and the wiki for ASOIAF, the text should line up with the heraldry. So, could you please stop from doing this in the future? Thanks. (I did not intend to present myself in a rude manner here, by the way - sorry if I did!) Reddyredcp (talk) 05:09, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Images I personally think it is alright. Especially the ones marked permission and fairuse. Those screencapped images almost HAVE to be lightened. I think we are safe until told otherwise. We aren't editing faces over others, or doing anything to totally hinder the images into something else. Good call btw. Some I have on the list may not need to be edited/lightened, I just marked them to tweak with them... just to see how they'd look different, etc. 19:49, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Brightened image I'm glad you got that Fury gunnery officer, I could NOT get that one to work, so I left it for you haha. 00:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Lol I know, that picture was so dark and low quality. I had trouble with it. I was worried it was still too dark, but that was about as bright as I could make it without it looking all glaring and grainy. Eventually I was just like, whatever, if it doesn't work I'm sure Buffy can figure something out hehe. :) ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 01:05, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Also with the images Sometimes I tag them for "brighter".. when really their hue just needs to be tweaked. Like.. it's too red or green, etc. Just wanted to let you know why I tag some that are already brightened. 01:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Brightened images update I wanted to show you what I have sent other admins.... I have recently added this to our image policy: *'Dark images need to be categorized with "Image (Brighter image needed)", yet ONLY admin's have the rights to actually brighten the image itself.' Just wanted to give you a heads up, if you see just any user trying to edit the images and tweak them. It could easily get out of hand. There is one user that has helped me and has done a good job. I will give her the opportunity to continue, since I've seen her work and trust her. Anyway, just wanted to past this on. So please feel free to continue to help me, I know you enjoy fixing up these images just as much as I do. I think me and you are the only two who really find the joy in it. :) 21:24, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for letting me know, and for letting me continue to help! It is fun working on them, I've been learning a lot. I can see how having lots of people editing them could get out of hand, though. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 08:15, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Categorizing images Some tips for image categorization: * If its exclusive for templates such as family trees, use Image (Template) and no other category. It's likely the original image is already in one of the other categories. * If its a character image and the location is not prominent its not neccessary to use the location images categories. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:07, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I'll go back and fix the ones I did and will use those guidelines in future. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 10:09, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Apology :I sincerely apologise for causing disruption on the Wiki, I promise you I had the best on intentions with my edits, as I assumed that official info from the latest source would perhaps be more suitable for the section, but perhaps it wasn't. Instead, could you please explain to me where the plots come from, as the ones that I contributed came from the official Blu-ray copies of Seasons 1-5. Again, I sincerely apologise for the disruption and hope you don't think of me in the worst light. Kind regards, SW-1313 (talk) 10:13, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sorry for not responding sooner, I haven't been on the wiki in a couple of months. I didn't realize that was where your summaries were coming from. I don't own the blu-rays and there seems to be a set template for the edit summaries. So I assumed those were the official summaries. I didn't think any of the previous summaries contained any real spoilers, just that they gave vague info on what was going on in each place during the episode. Thank you for your response and for being so proactive about this. I noticed the talk page you started--I'm surprised there hasn't been a response, but stuff like that's happened to me before and in my experience it's mainly due to the backlogging of tasks that the admins have to deal with. It also may be because they're not following that particular talk page. If you haven't gotten a response, I'll see if I can help find out. Best, Lilyflower422 (talk) 00:39, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Queen regnant Apologies, my dear. Yes, you are right. Go ahead and put it back in.--Shaneymike (talk) 09:26, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I figured you were busy so I went ahead and restored your edit by reverting mine. Sorry about that. Yes, you were correct. --Shaneymike (talk) 00:11, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Talisa Stark Image Do you have the larger image that was used to crop this image of Tailsa Stark: File:Talisa_Stark.png ? I wanted re-crop it for use on the family tree. Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:45, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I do not. I don't believe I worked on that one. For future reference, though, I believe I have saved every picture I have worked on, and iPhoto, the application I use, saves a copy of the originals. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to do much work with the images on the wiki, as my computer can no longer display them for some reason. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 21:52, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey, the history for the file says you uploaded it on July 19, 2016. Can you double-check you don't have it? I love that you saved every picture and I'm crossing my fingers it is still floating around someplace on your computer. ::In regards to the problem with the images on the wiki, there seems to be a rash of unusual error messages happening right now so it might not have anything to do with you. With that said, is your browser up-to-date? That's about all I can suggest - that and clear the browser's cache. ::Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:22, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Hey, I had a look through my images and I did work on that image. However, I only brightened it. So, unfortunately, I do not have the uncropped version. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 03:58, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for looking. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 04:05, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Reverted Edit It seems as though you've reverted my edit on the Aisling Franciosi page. Before I take any further action on this I'd like to touch base with you on why it had to undone in the first (since you didn't leave an explanation). The Wiki's policy for English is Standard American and her birth dates were labeled in the Commonwealth format I.E. June 6 1993 would be correct and 6 June 1993 wouldn't. If there's some sort of exception towards birth dates, the rules were changed, or something I'm missing feel free to explain why. But I don't think, as of right now at least, the revert was justified. Blizzard1289 (talk) 17:13, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :I apologize for not leaving an explanation. Usually, at least on wikipedia, the way the dates are written is based on the preference of the article's subject's country of origin. For example, if the subject is from England, dates are written Day Month Year; if the subject is from the United States, the date is written Month Day Year, the way it is done in the U.S. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 17:55, September 27, 2017 (UTC)